Double Sick Day
by dino-dog83
Summary: Callie stood in the bathroom with her shirt pulled up to the top of her rib cage so that she could examine her torso in the mirror. After getting a good look repeated the process on her arms before lifting her pant legs to gain access to her lower legs.


**A/N: Just a cute little one shot fluff peice. Based on a true story (to read more about this read the AN at the bottom). **

**Enjoy!**

Callie stood in the bathroom with her shirt pulled up to the top of her rib cage so that she could examine her torso in the mirror. After getting a good look repeated the process on her arms before lifting her pant legs to gain access to her lower legs. Just as she was about to lift her shirt once more she heard a knock at the door.

"Callie?" She immediately recognized Stef's voice. "You've been in there for a while is everything ok?"

"Yeah fine." Callie yelled back and then added a quick "I think" to herself before leaning in closer to the mirror so she could continue her examination, this time on her face. "Could you come in here for a sec though?" She asked tentatively. As Stef opened the door Callie turned to face the blonde and asked; "Uh what do chickenpox look like?"

"Exactly like that Love." Stef answered with a smile pointing at the spots that were covering her daughter's skin. "You know you were supposed to get these as a kid though." Callie only shrugged in reply. "They can be dangerous when you're older." Stef continued.

"Like how dangerous?" Callie asked now starting to become concerned.

"Well they can turn into Shingles if we're not careful, but I think you'll be fine. Both Brandon and the Twins have already had them and so have Lena and I, but it's probably best to stay away from Mama for a while since she's pregnant. That only leaves Jude?"

"He had them when he was 3." Callie answered.

"Well how did you not get them then?" Callie shrugged again in response. Truth be told she had been in contact with a lot of kids that had had the chickenpox she just figured she'd had some sort of special immunity to them, well until now that is. And truth be told she wished she had since the small red spots were now starting to itch.

"Uh ah, no scratching." Stef scolded playfully. "Back to bed with you, you're not going anywhere for at least 2 weeks." Callie groaned in response as Stef lead her back to her room. Two weeks was a long time to be cooped up in the house Callie thought to herself.

Once Callie was comfortably back in her bed she turned to see Stef who was pulling her cell phone from her pocket. "What are you doing?" Callie questioned.

"Calling my boss to let her know I won't be in." Stef said as she dialled.

"Why?"

Holding up a finger in Callie's direction to let her know the call had connected but that she'd heard the question Stef turned slightly so that she could talk to the Police Captian without being interrupted. "Hi Captain Roberts, this is Stefanie Foster. I won't be able to come to work today on of our children is sick. Yes, ok. Thank you. Goodbye."

"You don't need to stay home I'll b…" Callie started but was cut of by her foster mother.

"Oh no. Don't you dare say it Callie Quinn Jacob." Stef said in full on mother mode.

"Say what?" Callie asked perplexed at the thought that Stef could possibly know what she was going to say.

"That you're fine. You have spots from head to toe and I'm not about to leave you home alone."

"But there just little red spots." Callie said as Stef moved to sit beside her. "Itchy spots." Callie admitted scratching her arm slightly.

"See, if I left you alone you'd scratch yourself into one big scar." She joked getting a small smile from the teen. "Honey, this is what Mom's do, they take care of their children. So please let me do that. Yeah?"

Callie seemed to mull the thought over forever, but finally she gave a small nod and a slight smile to Stef letting her know that she would was going to accept the motherly behaviour at least for now. "Ok, then. I'm going to go change out of my uniform and let Mama know you won't be going to school for a while. Then you and I are going to have some fun." At the last statement Callie raise her eyebrow questioningly. "What?" Stef asked as she headed for the hallway. "It's the chickenpox not some debilitating disease."

Callie laughed watching Stef head towards her room. Leave it the tough and rumble blonde cop to think the chickenpox could be fun.

~Fin

**A/N 2: Based on a true story... I got the chickenpox when I was 18 and the basically had the same convo with my mom (what do chickenpox look like...) we didn't get to "have fun" the way this story goes, but my Mom just wasn't the type. I do remember playing a lot of video games for about 2 weeks though! So I guess it wasn't all bad.**

**A/N 3: For those of you reading/following Thunder and Tears I haven't abondoned the story, I'm just a little stuck with the next chapter. I do have plans for it thought and if you stick wiht me I hope you won't be dissapointed.**

**As always thanks for reading! Please review!**

AJ


End file.
